All the light we cannot see
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Toda gran leyenda tiene un origen, este es el suyo. "Cuando la noche sin luna cubrió el cielo y la niebla se asentó permanentemente en las ruinas de una masacre, el jinete se perdió entre las montañas, llevando consigo una única espada y un rostro robado, junto con un caballo que, para empezar, nunca fue suyo."
1. oscuridad

**Título de la obra: **All the light we cannot see.  
**Nº total de palabras: **5.950.  
**Género: **Suspense/Horror.

**All the light we cannot see. **

_oscuridad_

_(Del lat. obscuritas, -atis)_

_1\. f. Falta de luz para percibir las cosas. 2. f. Falta de luz y conocimiento en el alma. _

* * *

-Por definición, oscuridad es toda aquella luz que no podemos ver.-

* * *

_Tu oscuridad gesta luces iridiscentes. _

_Lienzos de tiempo caen como harapos.  
Sobre ruinas nocturnas gira un pájaro  
ciego, parvada de recuerdos._

* * *

Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a este breve, pero no por ello menos horripilante, relato. Rogamos silencio y atención, ya que lo que hoy escucharán no es algo que vaya a repetir dos veces. Me encuentro en este día, en este estrado y ante ustedes, para relatarles una historia oscura, retorcida, que muchos probablemente no soportarán, pero que deberán aguantar si desean conocer la verdad tras el **cuento**, la realidad tras el noble caballero de brillante armadura.

Los cuentos de hadas, tal y como todos los conocemos, no tienen cabida en esta sala. Por eso debo advertirles, cualquiera que no tenga la determinación de llegar hasta el final, debe retirarse en este momento.

Para las mentes sensibles, aquellas que no pueden ni imaginar la idea de la sangre, ruego su máxima atención porque hoy, enfrentarán su miedo. Dicho esto pues, tomen asiento y pónganse **cómodos**, ya que una vez que comience no podrán marcharse hasta el final…

Cerraremos las puertas y apagaremos las velas, y mientras ustedes disfrutan de nuestra afamada banda, daré **inicio** a mi relato.

Hoy conoceremos la verdad tras el príncipe pirata, Cavendish, y toda la oscuridad que esto conlleva. Señoras y señores, prepárense.

La historia, comienza **ahora**.

* * *

Toda gran leyenda tiene un origen, y la nuestra se remonta veintisiete años y cuarenta y siete días atrás. Dícese que la noche del treinta y uno de agosto está maldita, y para todo aquel que recuerde ese fatídico día, este hecho será su principal fuente de pesadillas.

Según cuentan, los cielos se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, tan oscuro como la sangre, y una extraña niebla cubrió el reino de Kommel. La gente, alarmada, corre a sus casas en busca de refugio ante tan inusual fenómeno. Dentro de una particular choza, alejada de la ciudad e inmersa en las colinas, unos gritos captan **la atención** de los seres equivocados.

Una mujer de mediana edad, con cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que dista mucho de ser la bella princesa del cuento, da a luz a su retoño, acompañada de una partera común y su marido, un labrador enjuto y anciano, quemado por el sol del mediodía.

La mujer, una campesina de **nombre** común y sin verdadera importancia en nuestra historia, suspira aliviada tras trece horas de extenuante labor, y observa a su hijo, que llora incansablemente en los brazos de su padre. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, estira una temblorosa y pálida mano hacia el bebé, queriendo sostener a su retoño. El padre, demasiado descontento con la criatura que sostiene en brazos se lo extiende con rapidez, no queriendo aceptar la realidad de una boca más que alimentar.

Ajenos a la espesa y peligrosa niebla del exterior, los habitantes de aquella choza no advierten el peligro hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Seres oscuros acechan en la oscuridad, atraídos por carne nueva y pura. Arrastran sus viscosos cuerpos con excitación, y a medida que van acercándose al hogar, luchan brutalmente entre sí, decidiendo quién se llevará el gran premio aquella noche.

Esas criaturas, de apariencia sacrílega, con colas y alas desechas, ojos ciegos y dientes rotos, también eran ajenos al peligro acechante y de nuevo, no advierten el peligro hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pero no deben ustedes preocuparse, estas criaturas, traídas por la niebla, sí obtienen su premio la noche del treinta y uno de agosto.

Un grupo de repugnantes bestias logra llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, respirando con dificultad y exudando todo tipo de sustancias a través de todos los agujeros de sus pequeños y asquerosos cuerpos. Son seres de mínima inteligencia, y como tales, entran sin más dilación en la cabaña, sin cerciorarse de que nada más entra con ellos.

La partera, asustada y asqueada, trata de alejarse de la puerta, pero como mencioné anteriormente, es demasiado tarde. Uno de los seres estira su larga y cancerosa lengua, surcada de protuberancias llenas de venenoso líquido, y alcanza a la mujer sin dificultad alguna, manchándola de ácido que corroe su carne y mata sus células, envolviendo así la tranquila noche en gritos de horror.

La pareja observa aterrorizada cómo las criaturas se pelean por los restos de la partera. Una de ellas le arrebata un dedo y lo devora con rapidez, mientras más y más gritos rompen la quietud de la noche. La desamparada mujer está viva, y no puede hacer nada mientras dos repugnantes seres comienzan a arrancar músculo y hueso de su cuerpo, luchando entre ellos como perros rabiosos y hambrientos. Le es dada una muerte lenta y horrible, y mientras tanto, la pareja de campesinos observa sin atreverse a intervenir.

Cuando más criaturas entran en la cabaña, la madre deposita al recién nacido sobre la cama y junto a su marido escapan por la ventana, sólo para ser recibidos por más repugnantes seres, y más ácido que corrompe su carne.

De nuevo, gritos tiñen el cielo de rojo.

Con horror, la novicia madre contempla la luna carmesí, que proyecta directamente la luz sobre su cama, visible entre toda la marea de aquellos seres del demonio. Al igual que aquellas repugnantes criaturas, la mujer carece de inteligencia y muere maldiciendo al hijo que trajo al mundo, culpándolo de todas aquellas desgracias.

Dícese que su hijo abre los ojos maldito.

Agonizante y entre espasmos de dolor el joven varón llora, buscando protección y calor, una madre que lo ampare. La criatura, lejos de ser pura, alienta a los repugnantes seres, que arrancan y arrancan trozos de los que alguna vez fueron sus padres.

Quien estuviera allí presente aquella noche no dormiría en mucho tiempo, la imagen de aquellos campesinos sin ojos, ni lengua, ni dedos, con los huesos reluciendo bajo la luna roja, quedaría grabada para siempre en su retina.

Y en la nueva quietud de la niebla, el monstruo hace su primer movimiento. Cuando los seres de horrida apariencia tratan de alcanzar al bebé, que se debate furioso y asustado sobre la cama, un viento huracanado disipa la niebla, y corta y destroza, devora y asesina.

Entonces sonríe.

Y toma al bebé, y lo acuna. Susurra una canción de cuna en la que un valeroso caballero rescata a una hermosa princesa. Aprieta al recién nacido contra sí, y cuando este llora molesto, le cuenta el final de la historia, en el que el príncipe encierra y viola incontables veces a la joven, que años después, destrozada por las torturas y la edad, es arrojada a la fosa común, viva, para que la aplasten los cadáveres.

El bebé calla y parece entender, y cuando la luz de luna vuelve a reflejarse en su rostro, una sonrisa cruel aparece en sus labios, sus ojos exudando oscuridad y poder. El viento regresa aquella noche, y en el reino de Kommel la niebla se disipa por completo, pero los gritos y el horror sellan su destino, porque desde ese momento, aquellos eran los dominios del monstruo.

Y como todos sabemos, la bestia termina devorándolos a todos al final.

Señoras y señores, permanezcan a la espera.


	2. luz

**All the light we cannot see. **

_luz_

_(Del lat. lux, lucis)_

_1\. f. Claridad que irradian los cuerpos en combustión, ignición o incandescencia. 2. f. Modelo, persona o cosa, capaz de ilustrar y guiar._

* * *

-La sombra no existe; lo que tú llamas sombra es la luz que no ves.-

* * *

_"Light! more light! the shadows deepen,  
And my life is ebbing low,  
Throw the windows widely open:  
Light! more light! before I go."_

* * *

Después de esta breve pausa, continuaremos con nuestra historia. Muchos de ustedes deben de estar asustados, ¿no es así? Con el estómago revuelto, el corazón acelerado, y la bilis subiendo por sus gargantas… Desde luego que están paralizados, algunos mordiéndose su propia lengua; viendo como el mar de la inconsciencia se los lleva lejos, muy lejos.

Y sería tan fácil que el monstruo entrara ahora, señoras y señores, que incluso estoy tentado de abrirle la puerta. Ah, pero por favor, contengan sus gritos, aún queda mucha historia por contar, y muchas verdades por desvelar. ¿Qué gracia tendría ver cómo se los lleva el viento, mis señorías? No, no podemos permitir que eso pase.

Aún.

Tomen asiento, si son tan amables. Eviten realizar cualquier sonido, porque recuerden, nuestra bestia se alimenta de gritos…

¿Penden oírla?, ¿sienten sus garras perforando las paredes?, ¿escuchan el viento, azotando con la fuerza de mil hombres, las puertas que los separan de la muerte?

Estén atentos pues, damas y caballeros. La pausa termina, y la historia continúa ahora.

* * *

La pequeña criatura, de padres muertos en una terrible noche, crece alimentada por el viento. La oscuridad es su cobijo en los días fríos, y la muerte, su nueva madre. El niño no necesita alimento alguno, aunque cuenta la leyenda que los aldeanos desaparecen, las tropas nunca regresan, y el viento es más fuerte en las noches sin luna. Dícese que la sangre es su sustento, y que los huesos de sus víctimas cuelgan de sus ropas como trofeos.

Durante mucho tiempo pasa inadvertido. Las cosas no cambian, los aldeanos siguen desapareciendo, y la criatura alcanza la edad de seis años sin percance alguno. El monstruo se encarga de que nada le suceda y la bestia prepara a su retoño para la matanza.

_Pronto_, le susurra entre las sombras, su voz cubierta de muerte y sangre carmesí. _Pronto, mi niño, pronto estarás listo. _Y el joven escucha, porque a pesar de ser un monstruo, sabe que no puede negarse.

Para él, el mundo es una paleta de negros y grises, de oscuridad infinita. Nunca ha visto la luz, no la recuerda. No la necesita.

_La detesta. _

No puede verla, y lo más cerca que ha estado de ella es a través de los corazones y de la sangre de sus presas, que aún caliente, se escurre entre sus labios.

Por eso, cuando la criatura ve la luz por primera vez, no la comprende. Se siente débil, atacado. Y recurre a un instinto primario al que nunca había accedido. Cuando el monstruo ve la luz por primera vez, escapa. Corre como jamás había corrido, y se resguarda en las sombras, a salvo. Espera. Contiene la respiración.

El corazón le late desbocado, y algo en su interior se remueve, expectante. El niño se lleva las manos al pecho y cae de rodillas, resguardado por las sombras. Calor comienza a extenderse como un fuego por sus venas, y en un momento está gritando, retorciéndose de dolor.

La bestia se revuelve, agonizante; se agita, grita y respira con dificultad. El niño no comprende qué le está sucediendo a su cuerpo, y, por una vez, el viento no está allí para ayudarle. De pronto se desespera, y el control escapa entre sus finos y pequeños dedos. Algo dentro de él se rompe entonces, y la criatura comienza a convulsionar en el suelo.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó después, pero la leyenda habla sobra la oscuridad más pura tomando forma sobre el rostro de un niño. Dícese que esa noche un pueblo entero fue borrado del mapa.

Cientos de ciudadanos del reino de Kommel son masacrados esa noche, y con ellos todas las tropas de marinería enviadas en su rescate.

La historia nos cuenta sobre un cielo rojo, teñido con la sangre del pueblo, y una niebla donde habitan las pesadillas. Una niebla que no había sido vista desde hacía seis años y veintisiete días.

En la oscuridad, el monstruo acecha a sus presas, y una sonrisa macabra corrompe su rostro. La negrura más espesa lo cubre, y unos ojos inhumanos brillan blancos en la negrura de la noche.

Durante trece horas, veintiséis minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos, los gritos rompen la quietud de aquel pueblo sin nombre de Kommel. Sólo toman treinta y cuatro segundos más para que la luz aparezca, y cuarenta y seis segundos después la pesadilla desaparece, dejando al niño en su lugar, ahogándolo en un mar de sangre.

Por primera vez en seis años, la criatura puede sentir las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos, sus manos temblando en desesperación pura, y culpa pesando en su corazón. Algo está mal, y el monstruo en él ruge encolerizado; la luz está brillando en su mundo de eterna oscuridad, unos rayos de arrepentimiento y perdón que no puede tolerar.

La bestia lo insta a escapar de aquel lugar de muerte y el infante obedece. Corre hasta quedarse sin aliento, corre hasta que sus pies sangran, y corre hasta que los músculos en sus piernas colapsan e impacta fuerte, duro contra el suelo.

Cuando ya no puede correr más, se arrastra.

Diecisiete horas después, el niño pierde la consciencia cerca de un río, incapaz de seguir adelante. El monstruo calla y le permite un descanso. La luz comienza a retirarse, y eso es suficiente.

No toma demasiado tiempo para que alguien lo encuentre.

Una hermosa niña aparece en la margen del río, y lo observa detenidamente, sorprendida. Se acerca al maltrecho cuerpo del joven y lo sacude con cautela. El monstruo gruñe en su sueño, y la niña, asustada, se marcha corriendo.

Cuando los últimos rayos de luz desaparecen, la joven regresa y esta no está sola. Un hombre la acompaña, su rostro tan bello como el pecado. Se cuenta que sus cabellos eran largos y finos, brillantes y exquisitos como el oro fundido. Y sus ojos, azules como el cielo de un día de verano, se turban tormentosamente ante el niño exhausto que descansa en el suelo.

Sus bellas facciones se relajan una vez que lo alcanza, y con delicadeza toma al infante entre sus brazos, completamente consciente de la bestia que, despierta, lo observa intensamente. El niño duerme, pero la noche es su elemento, y despierta pronto. Cuando lo hace es recibido por el apetitoso olor de un manjar cocinado al horno, y mantas cubriendo su cuerpo. Donde quiera que mire las vendas tapan su piel, y su garganta, seca como nunca, pide a gritos algo que la alivie.

Una cabeza asoma en la puerta, y el niño se remueve en su asiento, intimidado. Una luz tan brillante como el mismísimo sol entra en la habitación y el monstruo tiene que taparse los ojos. Trata de alejarse de aquella molesta fuente de luz, pero la niña insiste y le ofrece una brillante manzana color carmesí.

El niño la observa con cautela, pero no la toma.

─No tienes que tener miedo ─, ella le dice. Deja la manzana sobre la cama y se marcha.

Con ella la luz desaparece y el monstruo suspira aliviado. Observa el alimento con hambre, y cautelosamente toma la rojiza fruta, devorándola en un instante. Aquello no sacia su apetito, y la saliva se escurre entre sus labios cuando la huele.

**Sangre. **

Fresca y pura.

El niño baja de la cama de un salto, sus ojos tornándose blanquecinos en el proceso, mientras sigue el rastro de aquel manjar. Lo encuentra por instinto residiendo en el cuerpo de la luz, pero aquello ya no le molesta, ya no tiene importancia.

La niña sonríe cuando lo ve entrar en la sala, pero da un paso atrás cuando él le sonríe de vuelta. Asustada, su corazón se acelera, y el miedo endulza su sangre. La bestia lo siente, y no puede esperar.

El viento sacude las ventanas de aquella casa, y antes de que el monstruo pueda devorar a su presa, algo se interpone en su camino.

Es el hombre de nobles facciones, que viste su oscuridad con orgullo, pero que camina en la luz más brillante que la bestia hubiera visto jamás. Algo en él empujó al monstruo lejos, y en un parpadeo el niño observaba a aquellas personas, pegándose a la pared con miedo.

El adulto da un paso al frente y le sonríe; se coloca delante de él y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura. Él le habla, y su voz es melodiosa, con una elegancia y firmeza que la bestia no poseería jamás.

─ No debes temer ─, le dice, aunque el niño comprende con horror que él _sabía. _─ Mi nombre es Suffolk Kavandisc y esta es mi hija Cafna. ─ La niña, cuya luz recobra fuerzas, le sonríe nerviosa. ─ ¿Tienes nombre, chico?

El niño niega lentamente con la cabeza, puesto que no recordaba haber sido nombrado nunca. El viento era su único compañero, y de sus labios, si es que los tenía, no había escapado jamás palabra alguna. El hombre lo escruta con la mirada y continúa hablando.

─¿Sabes hablar?─ El niño niega nuevamente, y el adulto suspira resignado, sonriendo. ─ Cafna-chan, llévalo a la cocina y dale algo para que llene su estómago. Yo prepararé una habitación para él.

─Sí, padre.

La luz entra en dicha estancia, pero el niño no la sigue. Se queda allí parado, observando al hombre oscuro que camina lejos de las sombras, una pregunta brillando en sus ojos carmesí.

─No estoy dispuesto a permitir más matanzas, chico. Te quedarás con nosotros hasta que la bestia se haya ido, ¿comprendes? Ni un segundo más.

El chico asiente y lo observa marchar, mientras él mismo entra en la cocina, su estómago rugiente instándolo a que se diese prisa.

El niño calma su hambre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la bestia se mantiene a raya. No la escucha, ni tampoco la siente, pero sabe que está ahí. Todo violencia y oscuridad, escondida en lo más profundo de su mente.

Se permite olvidarlo por un tiempo; poco a poco se va acostumbrando a la luz, y ya no le disgusta como antes. La bestia no lo habría permitido, habría escapado de nuevo, y hubiera cometido otra masacre. El infante, sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir el peso de todas aquellas muertes sobre sus hombros.

Toda su vida había permanecido en la oscuridad, cometiendo actos horribles, amparado por el viento y por las voces del monstruo en su interior. Aquel día, toda la luz que había tardado seis años en ver se presentaba ante él de golpe, eliminando las sombras y obligando al monstruo a recluirse.

Pero nuestro protagonista, al fin y al cabo, no es más que un niño, y no comprende que se está engañando a sí mismo al pensar que podría escapar de su propia oscuridad.

Con el paso de los días el chico vuelve a dormir por las noches, y aprende a tolerar la luz del sol. Se permite disfrutar de un tiempo sin la bestia, gracias a la presencia de Sulkoff, que la mantenía durmiente.

O eso es lo que ambos, hombre y niño, pensaban.

El joven sin nombre aprende a hablar con el tiempo, poco a poco. Primero unas palabras, luego pequeñas frases, y cuando Kavandisc lo sorprende discutiendo acaloradamente con su hija por una pelota, el hombre no puede evitar reír.

Algunos días Sulkoff se une a sus juegos, y el niño comienza a admirarle y a buscar su aprobación. Ve en él el padre que el viento nunca fue, y aunque no comprenda del todo el significado de 'familia', está feliz de por fin tener una.

En un momento dado, exactamente ciento setenta y dos días después de la llegada del niño sin nombre, Kavandisc se lo lleva a las montañas. El invierno está en pleno apogeo, y una severa ventisca azota la zona. Esto no impide que se marchen, ataviados con todo lo que encontraron, hacia su destino.

El niño sin nombre no entiende por qué es tan importante para ellos salir con aquel temporal, pero tampoco pregunta. Se fía de Sulkoff y no se atreve a cuestionarle. No tiene por qué.

(Si el monstruo aún estuviera ahí, le habría arrancado la cabeza de cuajo).

Se dice que tardan seis horas en llegar a su destino, caminando sin descanso bajo la invernal tormenta. Cuando bajan el último de los picos, el joven se queda sin aliento. Ante él un valle permanece en completa quietud, hermoso, inalterable y blanco.

Kavandisc le pide paciencia y silencio, y, al cabo de un tiempo, una manada de caballos aparece tras el espeso pinar que cubre la ladera este de la montaña. Son grandes y oscuros, de potentes cuerpos y hermosas crines. El hombre le sonríe y señala a los animales.

─Aquí fue donde conseguí mi primer potro ─le dice─. Hace diez años mi padre me trajo aquí y me permitió escoger uno. Tuve que conseguirlo por mi cuenta, y llevármelo conmigo fue complicado, pero esto seguro de que podrás con esto.

El hombre de cabellos dorados le da una palmada en el hombro, y el monstruo abre los ojos en la oscuridad. Alarmado, el infante observa al adulto, y éste le dedica una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

─El animal tiene que aceptarte a ti, todo lo que eres, sino jamás dejará que lo montes. ─ El niño le dedica una mirada extrañada, sin entender ─. Estas son las mejores monturas que podrás encontrar en muchos kilómetros, y no se muestran ante cualquiera.

_Ánimo, chico_

De pronto el niño se encuentra sólo ante la manada, y sin saber qué hacer, se lanza agresivamente hacia las yeguas, que protegen a sus retoños con coces y golpes. Trata y trata, pero en todo momento los animales escapan y él termina en el suelo.

El joven observa su sangre carmesí sobre la blanca nieve, viendo al monstruo a través de ella.

No estaba conforme.

_Quería dominar. _

El niño se levanta sin dificultad alguna, su cuerpo rezumando violencia y poder, superioridad. Camina con seguridad hasta la manada, y los animales escapan ante el peligro. Todos menos uno. Un potro blanco permanece en el sitio, observándolo impasible. Ambos se miran, y en ese cruce de miradas algo encaja. El monstruo y el niño lo observan a través de los mismos ojos, y el control es total.

La bestia extiende el brazo, y el potro se acerca en sumisión total, depositando su gran cabeza bajo la palma extendida de su nuevo amo. Blanco y potente, tan mortal como hermoso, el animal se convierte en el nuevo compañero del monstruo, que involuntariamente vuelve a las profundidades de la mente del niño.

_A partir de hoy responderás ante el nombre de Farul_

El chico se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por donde vino. En la entrada del valle Kavandisc le espera, sonriente y hermoso como siempre.

─Me has sorprendido, chico. Serás alguien grande algún día, estoy seguro. ─El hombre le revuelve los cabellos y el niño ríe, agradeciendo la fe depositada en él. ─ Creo que Hakuba será un gran nombre.

─Kavandisc-san, el potro se llama Farul… ─ El niño frunce el ceño ante las risotadas del mayor.

─Yo no hablaba del caballo, Hakuba-kun.

El infante lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos durante un instante. Conocía la historia de Hakuba, el hombre sin miedo. Una verdadera leyenda, famoso por su carácter agresivo y por conquistar el reino de Kommel cientos de años atrás. Se decía de él que era uno de los hombres más hermosos que el mundo hubiera visto, pero que con su mirada podía matar.

Lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas, y una sonrisa tonta se plasma en su rostro. Sulkoff está subiendo la montaña, y con un '¡_Espera, Kavandisc-san!' _Hakuba lo sigue. El potro lo acompaña, sintiendo que aquel nombre significaba mucho para su unión con el niño.

La bestia se revuelve en su interior, iracunda. El chico le sonríe y la domina, empujándola lejos. El viento se vuelve violento, y fuertes ráfagas comienzan a azotar el valle. Ambos hombres, más el caballo salen ilesos de aquella repentina ventisca, y ninguno llega a escuchar a las sombras susurrando el nombre de la leyenda.

Hakuba observa el cielo oscuro, lleva la vista atrás tan sólo un instante, y después desaparece en la oscuridad.


	3. monstruo

**All the light we cannot see. **

_monstruo. _

_(Del lat. monstrum, con infl. de monstruoso)._

_1\. m. Producción contra el orden regular de la naturaleza.2. m. Persona muy cruel y perversa._

* * *

-Aquel que lucha contra monstruos debe temer convertirse en uno.-

* * *

_El remordimiento anulaba cualquier esperanza. Era el autor de males irremediables, y vivía bajo el constante terror de que el monstruo que había creado cometiera otra nueva maldad._

* * *

Llegamos pues, al final de nuestro relato. Sé que ustedes, señoras y señores, esperan con ansias el final tanto como yo, ¿pero de verdad desean que este breve momento de felicidad, de luz, termine?

Esta historia no acabará como un cuento de hadas, principalmente porque nunca fue uno. Les estoy relatando la leyenda de un monstruo, y un monstruo es lo que prevalecerá al final. No habrá princesas, ni caballeros con brillante armadura.

¿Alguien se atreve a descifrar el final? ¿No?, ¿nadie? La bestia rugiente al otro lado de la puerta debe ser muy disuasoria, pero por favor, no sean tímidos. ¿Oh?, ¿qué es eso que oigo? ¿Alguien ha mencionado que el monstruo nos matará a todos?

Se equivoca usted, señor mío.

Ya estamos todos muertos.

Así pues, prosigamos con la historia mientras podamos. Por favor, les recuerdo que deben permanecer sentados y sin hacer ruido, de lo contrario la bestia, que ya se encuentra entre nosotros, responderá a su llamado.

Disfruten de estos últimos momentos.

* * *

Toda gran leyenda tiene un final, y la nuestra se remonta a diez años y veintitrés días atrás. Dícese que el anochecer del día dieciséis de febrero está maldito, y para Hakuba, aquel era el hecho que marcaría el resto de su vida.

Y antes de comprender la caída del _conquistador_, ha de entenderse primero la victoria de la _bestia_.

Hakuba era conocido en todo el reino de Kommel como el mejor espadachín que hubiera pisado estas tierras, un habilidoso y joven guerrero, de apariencia humilde pero increíble destreza.

Atrás quedaron los tiempos de matanza, que nadie recuerda ya, y el niño que se ha convertido en hombre no puede más que agradecer por esto. Sabe que algún día tendrá que pagar por sus pecados, pero espera que ese día no sea hoy.

La mañana del deiciséis de febrero comenzó como cualquier otra, la bella Cafta cantando mientras lavaba la ropa en el río, y el intenso choque de espadas que se sucedía en el patio de la casa donde los tres habitaban.

Kavendisc y Hakuba entrenaban sin descanso, empleando sin miramientos espadas y movimientos que podrían acabar con la vida del otro en un instante. Pero la habilidad de aquellos dos guerreros no estaba sobrevalorada, ambos eran maestros de la espada y, debido su corta edad, Hakuba era considerado un prodigio.

Y puede que fuera más que eso.

Al fin y al cabo, no sólo era un experto en aquel campo, sino que también poseía una fuerza descomunal, comparada muchas veces a la de cien hombres, y una velocidad y agilidad que sobrepasaban la imaginación humana.

Para muchos, Hakuba era sólo otra leyenda, pero la realidad estaba presente cada día que el niño luchaba por convertirse en hombre, tomando la forma del monstruo durmiente que habitaba en su interior.

Durante años había vivido en paz; siguiendo las instrucciones de Sulkoff, había aprendido a controlar a la bestia, a dominarla incluso. Su nombre le daba poder sobre ella, y de esa era la fuente de todo su poder.

Después de horas de entrenamiento, no sólo con espada, sino también cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos hombres deciden tomarse un descanso, aunque Hakuba no luce como si llevara horas trabajando su cuerpo y sus reflejos. El joven era poseedor de una extrema resistencia gracias al poder extraído de la bestia, y para Kavendisc era evidente que pronto dejaría de ser un rival para él.

Con cada día que pasaba Hakuba era más fuerte, más brutal. Y aunque éste no se percatara, el hombre de los cabellos de oro temía que el monstruo ganara demasiado poder y pudiera escapar del exilio. Si eso sucedía, probablemente morirían más personas en una noche de las que podrían haber muerto en diez años.

Sulkoff comienza a envejecer, y aunque no posee ni cuarenta años, la edad empieza a notarse. Una pequeña arruga aquí, un párpado un poco caído allá… La belleza legendaria de la que era portador comenzaba a extinguirse, y Hakuba no podía sino sentirse un poco preocupado por su maestro.

Por su mente también pasó el pensamiento de que en poco tiempo tendrían que dejar de entrenar juntos. No quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que podía matarlo si las cosas seguían así, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria. Y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Suspirando, el joven se dirige al río para refrescarse, y a medio camino se topa con Cafta, la hija de Kavandisc. Ella había crecido acorde a su edad, y ahora era una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, cuya belleza era conocida por todo el reino. Muchos pretendientes acudían a su padre a pedir su mano, pero era ella, la propia Cafta, la que los rechazaba a todos.

No era porque estuviera interesada en otro hombre, (Hakuba sabía que entre ellos sólo existía amor fraternal y eso sería la máxima relación entre ellos), sino porque la joven mujer se amaba demasiado a sí misma como para amar con tal intensidad a otro ser.

El espadachín quería a su hermana, aún siendo plenamente consciente del ego inconmensurable que ésta tenía. Todo giraba alrededor de su mundo, y, de vez en cuando, al de Hakuba y su padre.

Ambos charlan durante unos minutos, pero la joven se distrae observando su reflejo en su espejo de mano, y el guerrero continúa con su camino. Como siempre, toma un largo baño, y relaja los músculos después de toda una mañana de trabajo.

No se tarda demasiado, porque ese no es su estilo, y cuando regresa a casa se pasea por los establos, visitando a Ferul y charlando con el animal un rato. Después de tantos años juntos, dueño y caballo habían desarrollado una relación de entendimiento y respeto mutuo, y ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Con el tiempo el pequeño potro había crecido en un portentoso caballo, que aunque no precisamente fácil de domar, era muy fiel y poseía una inteligencia aguda. Hakuba no se imaginaba cabalgando sobre otro caballo.

La familia comió en compañía, y como siempre fue algo sencillo; ese día comieron carne de ciervo gigante que Sulkoff había cazado con algún tipo de guarnición preparada por Cafta, y entre charlas y risas Hakuba se excusó con prisas, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Procurando no hacer ruido, el joven se tumbó sobre la cama, y mordió la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. El monstruo estaba despierto y le hablaba, quería salir. Él no podía permitírselo. Con voluntad férrea lucho contra el impulso de liberarlo durante horas, retorciéndose sobre su cama y de vez en cuando dándole un golpe al suelo.

Últimamente la bestia estaba más ruidosa que nunca, y Hakuba no quería saber en qué terminaría aquello. Con apenas diecisiete años de edad, el espadachín no quería pensar en el futuro, ni en cómo le afectaría al reino de Kommel si la niebla y el monstruo apareciesen de nuevo.

Con el tiempo logró quedarse dormido, y por extraño que fuese, el monstruo no despertó cuando la casa se llenó de ruidos. No despertó cuando Cafta gritó con cada fibra de su ser, como tampoco se despertó cuando la espada de Sulkoff, _Durandal_ fue liberada.

Hakuba no despertó entonces, pero algo abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, y la blancura, como luces iridiscentes que se desplazaban con el monstruo, envolvió la habitación. Diez años después de haber encerrado a la bestia, esta aparecía de nuevo.

Y no estaba contenta.

Un viento huracanado cubrió la zona, sacudiendo la casa hasta los cimientos, y amenazando con destruirla. El bullicio de la sala principal se detuvo un momento, para después continuar con incluso más intensidad que antes.

La bestia tomó una espada y con un ligero movimiento cortó la casa por la mitad a través de la puerta. Un hombre gritó y calló al suelo, muriendo en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras trataba de alcanzar el trozo de brazo y torso que había perdido.

El monstruo rio ante esto y en un instante estaba junto a los hombres y la familia de Hakuba, turbándolos a todos con su poderosa presencia. No necesitó más que un pequeño empujón para que los tres hombres restantes estallaran en mil pedazos, vísceras y órganos esparciéndose por su rostro y a través de la estancia.

Cafta gritó fuertemente, y la bestia, oscura y retorcida, tenía su fuerte brazo a través de su cráneo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Kavendisc gritó y se abalanzó contra él, enarbolando su espada con precisión, preparado para matar.

Aquel no era su Hakuba, y no merecía piedad.

La pelea no duró más que unos minutos, y sólo porque la criatura quería divertirse con el hombre, pero finalmente llegó a una conclusión, y Sulkoff calló como un peso muerto en el suelo, carente de tres dedos de la mano derecha, el antebrazo izquierdo, y con cortes tan profundos que lo dejaron al límite de separarse en varias zonas de su cuerpo.

La bestia, sonriente se llevó una mano al rostro, y palpó la herida que había logrado arrebatarle un ojo y la nariz. Hundió los dedos en la herida, y disfrutó del dolor, hacía demasiado que no sentía nada, y estaba disfrutando aquel dolor al máximo.

Cansado de experimentar con su herida, decidió que quería una cara nueva. Y una cara nueva se hizo. Le arrebató el rostro a su mentor, y uniendo piel con piel, cabello con cabello, se transformó en alguien nuevo.

Ante el espejo roto de la sala se alzaba Kavandisc el monstruo, con veinticinco años menos en la cara y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. La bestia se mofó de los muertos y pintó con sus restos las paredes, después, le arrebató la espada a Sulkoff, y prendió fuego a la casa.

Kavandisc el monstruo cerró los ojos, y cuando Hakuba despertó, sus gritos horrorizados rompieron la quietud de la montaña. Durante horas permaneció tirado en el suelo, dando golpes y llorando la pérdida de su familia. En un arrebato de furia, dirigió a Durandal hacia el coche de caballos de los asaltantes y lo hizo añicos de un único movimiento de muñeca. No se detuvo en eso, sino que se internó en el bosque y, durante horas, cortó árboles, mató animales, y borró del mapa varias zonas del terreno.

Cuando el anochecer llegó a su fin, Hakuba entró en el establo, tomó la espada de su mentor y se subió en su fiel montura. El único ser que no lo culparía por lo sucedido. Espoleó a Ferul con fuerza, incitándolo a ir lejos, muy lejos.

Cuando la noche sin luna cubrió el cielo y la niebla se asentó permanentemente en las ruinas de una masacre, el jinete se perdió entre las montañas, llevando consigo una única espada y un rostro robado, junto con un caballo que, para empezar, nunca fue suyo.

La leyenda cuenta que Hakuba se convirtió en el monstruo, y que la verdadera personalidad del guerrero salió a la luz tiempo después del desastre. La gente hablaba de un hermoso y habilidoso guerrero, y las sombras susurraban su nuevo nombre…

Cavendish del Caballo Blanco.

Capitán de los Piratas Hermosos y uno de los seres más peligrosos que existían sobre la faz de la tierra.


End file.
